In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit, in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of a user's hand, a structure has been proposed in which an optical module is swung to correct the shake. In order to perform the shake correction, an optical module is required to be swingably supported with respect to a fixed body. Therefore, a structure that an optical module is supported by a pivot and the optical module and a fixed body are connected with each other through a plate-shaped spring has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).